


Monster College

by EllySketchit



Category: Monster High
Genre: Bullying, Cunnilingus, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Love Confessions, Missionary Position, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllySketchit/pseuds/EllySketchit
Summary: Jackson didn't always know what Holt did when he was using their shared body, memory-wise, but he did feel the effects. For instance, when Holt partied too much and got drunk, it was often Jackson that paid the price with a hangover the next morning. He definitely felt what he had done with their girlfriend. Changing back into his human form was sometimes disorienting, and this time was even worse. He pulled himself to his feet, noticed a few mansters grinning at him through various doorways, and ran headlong into his own room with his face flaming."That idiot! Half-naked and he runs out into the hall."...





	1. First Day of College

**Author's Note:**

> **Since this takes place in college, everyone is at least 20+ years of age.**

Eruri Fang had not gone to college right away like most high school graduates. She had taken some time to figure out what place would be exactly perfect, and while she didn't think this was it, she finally realized it was the best she could do. Many students here came from a school she had heard about where they didn't alienate you for being different. She had her doubts, but here she was at last.

The pale-skinned young woman peered nervously around the corner of the hall. Flyers for dances and study aids littered the wall but she didn't glance at them right away. First she looked both ways and even up on the ceiling - this was a college for monsters, after all -- to make sure she was alone. Relatively certain she was for the time being, she drew a deep sigh of relief and placed a hand on the paper closest to her. What looked like a soft breeze suddenly riffled all the papers as she closed her eyes and held out her other hand. One slip fell gently into her palm.

"A map. Great." Talking to herself wasn't the best habit, but when one didn't have friends it was what you did. She grimaced and clamped her lips tightly shut as she tried to figure out where she was. And that was what she would later think was her first mistake. Because she was concentrating so hard, she didn't hear the footsteps behind her from a small group of girls. They saw her and stopped, pointing and whispering. Gossip turned quickly on campus, and she had already been spotted since she moved into her dorm room. These ladies knew who she was, and they'd formed some unhealthy opinions.

"Well, hello there." One of them stepped up, a chill smile on her face. She had a green tint to her skin and flowers in her equally green hair. "We haven't met, have we? I'm Blossom."

"Oh! Um, sorry. I was just looking for a map... my name's Eruri. I'm, uh, called Elly, though."

"A little old to be a freshman, aren't you?"

"Maybe." Elly's expression did not change. "I stayed at home for a year and a half before enrolling."

"Interesting! Well, we're all positively wondering, dear - "

_Here it comes_ , Elly winced. _The nail in the coffin._

"... what type of monster are you?"

She could lie; she knew that was an option. She'd even done it several times when her folks had moved her from one high school to another during those hellish teenage years. But it always came back to haunt her, so she told the truth. Besides, anyone could see from what she looked like. Her head came up, showing her white cat's face clearly as her human hand rubbed the side of her cheek. "I'm only half monster. Nekomata - a demon cat. My other half is human."

The other woman's eyes narrowed, but all she said was, "Some of the people here are half and half - all sorts of types. Maybe you'll meet some." She glanced down at a flower on her wrist. The stamen jutting out of it was blushing red. "Ooops! Almost late for class! We'd better go." She nodded to her as the group walked past quickly. Elly's ears drooped.

That went great, she thought bitterly. They already know the rumors. 

She'd hoped differently, but even here she was treated coldly by most of the people she met. Her monster side was known to sometimes seduce human men for the fun of tricking them. Her other half was human, which sort of proved that point and made the human-phobes dislike her as well. If she ever looked at someone's boyfriend she was vilified, and the same if she spoke to any guy. It didn't seem to matter what she did. In time she learned that the music floor was the best hiding place, especially since she had vocal training most of the time and she'd be right there when class rolled around. Her favorite place were the sound rooms and mixing studio where she could listen to herself after a recording to see how she could be better and fix her mistakes.

One really bad day she was holed up as usual when she heard a crash against the door. Her ears perked as her head jerked up, startled - she could just make out the back of a head sliding down the window. Concerned, she yanked the door open and a gangly young man fell almost right on top of her with a yelp.

"Sorry! Ugh, sorry, ow! Dang it..." He rubbed the back of his head, shook it as if to clear it and picked himself up. Elly winced when he reached out a hand to her.

"It's okay, I'm fine." She couldn't help glancing around to see if they were alone. If not, she'd just be making her day worse.

"No, really. I knocked you over. I'm sorry." He cleared his throat in embarrassment. Sighing, she let him steady her as she clambered back to her feet. He looked human, with pale skin, black-rimmed glasses, a moderate eyebrow piercing and dark hair with blond highlights. His chin had a light dusting of fuzz on it that could barely be called scruff but was dark enough to qualify. He actually coughed this time, and she realized she'd been staring.

"Thanks. I - I was just stunned for a moment." She nodded and stepped back, hoping she didn't look like a complete idiot. Then she thought of something. "Are you okay?"

He turned his head. A huge pile of books were spilled all over the place in the doorway. He stared at them with a gloomy expression. "Yeah. I knew better than to bring this here. I won't need it anyway." He paused, then held out his hand in greeting this time. "My name's Jackson."

"Elly."

"Do you ... uh, take classes here? I never saw you before."

"Yeah. I never saw you, though, either."

Jackson blushed. "You might be surprised," he muttered under his breath.

Elly's ears twitched. "Say what?"

"Oops." He grinned sheepishly. "You have good hearing... I forgot. Cat ears. Heh. I'm, uh, sort of incognito when I come here. Usually. Kind of." Elly helped him pick up some of his books. He tied some with an old-fashioned leather strap and slung them over his shoulder. The rest he shoved in a worn green pack which went over the other. Her eyebrow raised when she saw the yin-yang symbol on it.

Maybe he likes Asian things, she thought. Then she had to bite her lip when, unbidden, her next thought sprung to the surface. Maybe he likes Asian women. "It was nice meeting you," she said, astonished to find that she meant it. But that didn't change things. "You'd better go before anyone sees you with me, though. Especially if you have a girlfriend."

He looked taken aback. "Wh - what?" But she was quiet, and gently pushed him out of the room, closing the door. He stared after her for a few seconds, frowning, but then jumped and nervously ran off as if someone were chasing after him. Elly felt a bass rumble in the floor, but couldn't hear anything outside since she was in the sound-proofed room. Obviously someone was playing loud music with the door open. Well, it didn't matter. She shrugged and tried to go back to her practice, but her mind kept wandering.

That guy was cute and he seemed really nice.


	2. Her Very First Friends

Jackson slid on a sock that had fallen on the floor and almost fell. Arms flailing, he managed to steady himself and even caught the pens that rolled over the edge of his desk when he'd bumped it. 

"Hey, yeah." He smiled and placed everything back where it belonged. _Score one victory for me today, at least_. His other venture hadn't turned out quite as well. He couldn't find the girl he'd seen that day in the music room. He had even tried going to the exact area - sound room four, he remembered everything from that day -- but she hadn't been around. Jackson sighed and rubbed the side of his face with one hand. He couldn't worry about that now, shouldn't, but it was bothering him. He'd really liked her.

Elly turned on the light in her dorm room and flopped onto the bed with a groan. She had only been here a week but it seemed like so much longer. She was terribly homesick and everything about this country was different, which didn't help. Most of the people she had met had all formed baseless opinions about her, which she was used to but didn't help her morale, either.

"Wonderful," she said in a voice near to tears. Maybe she would go out and try to do something. But her favorite pastime was going to clubs to enjoy the music, and she wasn't sure what was acceptable here or where anything was. 

"Excuse me," a polite female voice interrupted her musing with a faint knock at the door. "I'm sorry, we've never had a chance to welcome you!"

She sat up and looked in astonishment at the smiling girl. She had a patchwork of stitches everywhere, different colored eyes, and hardware in her neck. "Hmm? Me?"

"We certainly not talking to other person in room," the blue-skinned female beside her said with a thick accent. She was wearing a cold-weather outfit even though it was spring. Large fangs protruded from her glossy lips. "Especially since there no one else in room."

The first stepped forward as Elly did, holding out her hands in a friendly way. The bolts on her neck sparked. "I'm Frankie," she grinned. "This is Abbey." Abbey waved, her flat expression not changing, but somehow appearing more benevolent than the others Elly had met. 

"You can call me Elly." 

"I heard your name was something different, but you changed it a little to modernize it."

"Yeah, it's not what's on all the lists and stuff. I'll have the college get it right eventually." A smile quirked the corners of her lips, but she was cautious. "Are you - did you hear the rumors about me yet?" There. Maybe it would be better to head this off at the pass if this wasn't meant to be. _Like that cute guy the other day..._ she closed her eyes momentarily. _Ugh, why can't I forget him?_

Frankie looked sad. She reached out and patted the Asian woman's arm. "Yes, we did, actually. That's why we felt we had to come right away."

"We heard things get worse," Abbey added. "That's why we stop by to invite you to dance at club nearby."

"Ohhhh," Elly breathed. She couldn't believe her ears!

"Yeah," Frankie said enthusiastically, her eyes lighting up (literally, Elly noticed with a start of surprise). "Lots of people from the college will be there. We'll show everyone how nice you are! Rumors can't be trusted." She nodded as Elly finally broke out into a true smile. 

"All right. Let's go!"

The club was close by the dorm where she was staying at. It was a simple place, a rough stage set under a coffee house in a concrete basement with a bar on the side. It was packed, though, and she heard some really good music inside. Frankie and Abbey walked in with her, but soon wanted to go get something to drink. They said it might take some time explaining to the bar monster that they didn't want anything intoxicating, and offered to take her along. But Elly didn't want to always rely on others. She thought things were finally going right, and wanted to see how she did on her own. 

Things went downhill shortly thereafter. And worse yet, it wasn't from a group of women. She was suddenly surrounded by a gang of men, a vampire, werewolf and a few she couldn't even identify.

"Hey! Isn't that the cat whore?"

"I heard she'll sleep with any guy she can get her claws on."

"Maybe you'll finally get laid, Barry." There were loud snickers and she felt a hand grasp her arm roughly. Elly's ears drooped. It had all started so well. Her two new friends were elsewhere, she was alone and menacing people were circling angrily around her. She wasn't afraid because she had faith in her monster talent and her ability to fight if need be, but she would have to leave immediately, or else there would be trouble. She wrenched her arm out of the manster's grip and turned around, trying to get her bearings. A huge flash of light shone in her eyes. No - not just her eyes, she was surrounded by it. 

A spotlight?!

A resounding voice echoed through the room. "Aaahhh... you guys need me to come down there?" There was a flash of fire, and the men yelped in pain as their bottoms were singed. The one that had grabbed her was seriously in trouble as he was on fire, the offending arm flaring in the otherwise dim room. "Don't you dare pick on my date. Get on up here, sweetheart, and let's show these monsters some real party music!" There were loud cheers from the throng of dancers. Confused and in pain, the guys darted for the door as Elly tottered towards the sound, still half-dazed by the light, which followed her until she was stepping up to the stage, where the DJ and his turntables were. He looked furious at first and she blanched, but then he flashed her a winning smile. One arm extended towards her while the other flipped switches and dipped sliders. She was sort of pleased that he'd been that angry at the guys picking on her. It was sweet.

"Who ...?" He had blue skin, hair that was a burst of flames, a tribal tattoo on one side of his face and, strangely enough, an eyebrow piercing like the one she had seen on that cute guy in the music room. In fact, his face resembled his, but he was clearly not human, and that guy was. Being feline, though, she had some extra abilities and one was her keen sense of smell. This guy's scent was almost identical to the other guy's. Maybe they're brothers.

He winked at her and tapped a button on the panel. "Once again, this is your hot," he chuckled, aware of the pun, "DJ Holt, and I'm cutting in to let you all know a little something special..." His voice slipped into a sensual purr that made her knees go weak. He then pointed at the bar on the side of the club. "Last call for alcohol!" He snapped the button that turned on the mic in his headset and rolled his eyes at her. "Those other assholes should have called it quits on the booze a long time ago."

Elly giggled despite herself at his antics. The ensuing scramble for the bar left the dance floor almost empty, and she easily spotted Frankie and Abbey, waving cheerfully at her with relieved smiles on their faces. He'd answered her question and she knew who he was, but why had he called her up here? It was nice of him to help her, but he could have just scared the guys off and left her to be with her newfound friends. She noticed that he waved back at them, so that was probably why. Maybe they had told him about her. That somewhat dampened her spirits, but she knew a handsome guy wouldn't just take it upon himself to rescue her like some...

"...damsel in distress?"

"Erhm, what did you say?"

"I said," Holt spoke over the thump of the music filling the air around them. "'What's wrong, my beautiful damsel in distress'."

"Oh," Elly choked. "Um. It's just that... this is all so," she took a deep breath. "I mean, why did you help me?"

"You didn't do anything to deserve that hellacious treatment. Besides, I couldn't let you get away from me again."

She shook her head, utterly confused once more. "What?"

"You'll see." He held up a finger and pressed it gently to her lips, effectively silencing her before he turned the mic on in his headset again let the crowd know this was the last set of music for the night. There was some dissent, but it seemed good-natured, and she had to admit it was a lot of fun being there, helping with the music. He was eager every time she suggested a piece and they even danced a little in the limited space they had on stage. She noticed that he looked more worried as the last song played, and he trailed the music off slowly. Most folks were gone now and those that weren't were getting their things to leave. The last notes faded out, and he clenched his jaw tightly.

"Ugh!"

Elly jumped back with a startled oath. His clothing burned away into a more sensible set of slacks and yellow button-down shirt. Her eyes widened as his skin tone paled, his hair extinguished... and then Jackson was standing before her, looking as astonished as she was.

"Elly!"

"Jackson?!"

"I thought you guys had met already," Frankie's voice called out from the side. Neither of them took their eyes off each other while she spoke. "Jackson, didn't you tell her your last name when you met?"

"Err, no," he said weakly. Elly raised her eyebrows in an unspoken question. He coughed apologetically. "Jekyll," he said in a very quiet voice. "My last name is Jekyll. Annnnd that was Holt Hyde that I'm assuming you just met." He flinched. "I hope he didn't make a jerk out of me." Her ears skewed crazily into opposite directions, she could only shake her head. 

"Jackson," Frankie laughed, "He helped her out. You guys had a great time."

"We did?"

"Y- yes, we did," she confirmed.

"You two looked like were hitting it off," Abbey commented, and Elly blushed. Frankie, meanwhile, was giving Jackson a very pointed stare. She looked at Elly, then back at him.

Ask her out! she mouthed silently.

"Um, ah... Elly?" Jackson choked a little when her eyes met his. "It's not that late, uh, yet. Do you want to go get a coffee upstairs or something?"

Abbey and Frankie grinned in unison as she looked questioningly at the girls. "Not with us, we have to get back to our dorm. Big test to study for tomorrow..."

"Yes. Test." The two hurried out.

"Just us?"

"Yes!" The word squeaked nervously out of him. 

"That sounds great."

The coffee house above was great for after parties, especially college monsters that needed to sober up fast. They ordered and Jackson insisted on paying for her, which she accepted because she didn't know what else to do. He was so earnest about it, so she just smiled and thanked him warmly.

"You know, I don't want to alarm you or anything, but this is my first date," she murmured when they were seated in a semi-secluded booth.

"Not really?"

"Really." She stared into her coffee, embarrassed, then changed the subject. "But everyone thinks I'm so 'experienced'. I'm not. You saw how those guys were treating me..."

He held up a hand. "Um, no, I didn't. That must have been Holt."

"You're completely separate?"

He shrugged, then tilted his hand back and forth. "Well... yes and no."

"Yin and yang?"

Jackson blinked, then smiled shyly at her. "Yes. He knew you, because I'd met you before. But I don't know what he did tonight, with you." His eyes widened. "I mean, I -"

Elly laughed softly. "I get it. And we just had fun. But he really saved me back there. I like him... and you."

"I guess it's lucky that we met, then," he stammered, putting his hand down. He then noticed that they were resting very close on the table. Shit - it's the perfect moment, Jackson thought, panicked. Remembering that she'd said this was her first date, he moved a little farther up until just their fingertips were touching instead of holding her hand outright. Both of them were blushing hard now. When she didn't jerk away he slowly enfolded hers in his palm as gently as he could.

"I think so, too," she said quietly.


	3. Duality

Jackson straightened his bow tie one last time in the mirror. He was wearing a charcoal-colored jacket and pants with his favorite yellow shirt, and tonight had put his contact lenses in instead of the thick-rimmed glasses he normally wore. He glanced nervously at the closet.

"Not again," a voice groaned dismally behind him. "You look hot," the yellow-skinned guy on the bed snickered, aware of the pun he'd made. "No, seriously, man, you look fine. Look, she's into you. Both of you. She's not gonna care what you're wearing, okay?"

"Shut up, Heath," Jackson muttered absently. He turned around, lips pursed, and decided that his friend was right. "Yeah... okay. I'm just nervous. It's our third date."

"You finally going to kiss her?"

"Heath!"

"Whaaaat? Don't blame me, you're the one that's too chicken." He clucked a few times, then rolled off the bed just before Jackson swung at him. "Quit it, Romero."

"You mean Romeo?"

"Whatever." He shrugged and strode casually out the door. "Oh, and remember, if you get lucky play it safe, I left a gift for you in the nightstand..." Jackson threw a book at him but only caught the closing door. 

"Damn it." Knowing what he'd find but still morbidly curious, he opened the drawer and found a couple of condoms on top of his journal and pens. He slammed it shut as fast as possible, his face bright red. "Ughhhh, Heath, you asshole."

Despite his being so nervous the date went well, like the others had. Soon it was time to go back home, and he found himself thinking about what Heath had said about that kiss. He linked arms with Elly as they walked, pulling her closer to his side. "Did you like the play?"

"It was great," she said happily, squeezing a little. "I had a lot of fun today." Jackson smiled, his heart starting to race like it always did after one of their dates. This time he led her back to his dorm room, expecting her to question him but she was silent. She just hugged his arm a little tighter.

"You want to come in?"

"Sure." 

"I don't want you to think I'm being too forward..." He yanked nervously at the collar of his shirt which felt two sizes too tight all of a sudden. 

"Jacky," she chided gently, reaching out and grasping his tie. "I think we're past the 'first date' stage now. You can relax a little." She slipped the knot and freed his neck in a moment, unbuttoning two buttons along the way. "There. Breathe." She handed him the strip of fabric. 

"Th- thanks."

"Don't mention it. Besides, I'm the one that's nervous. You had dates before, right? So you've ...err..."

"I'm not an expert," he snorted and gestured for her to sit on the couch in the middle of the room. "I've had dates, but, uh. They never really went that great. I'm the 'friend guy', and I usually stay that way." He sat down beside her and forced himself to bravely curl an arm around her shoulders. He was thrilled when she cuddled close, purring faintly.

"Not with me," she told him matter-of-factly. "I mean, ughhhh. I didn't mean it that way."

"I think I know what you mean." He very nearly couldn't breathe his heart was beating so fast. He looked down at her snuggled up to his side and moved without thinking, placing a hand under her chin and turning her face up for a kiss. Her mouth was warm and inviting, but he didn't linger long. He jerked his head up as he heard an out of place click! Jackson squinted, staring intently towards the faint sound. When he saw what it was, he clenched his jaw so hard Elly could see a ripple in the muscle.

"What's wrong?"

"Company." He carefully got off the couch and strode towards the window, his eyes never leaving the monster dangling there with a camera held in one suction arm.

"Did he... ?!" Elly laid her ears back and hissed something that sounded appropriate to the situation in Japanese. She pounded a fist on the arm of the sofa, tears starting in her eyes.

"All right, so what?" the squid guy blustered. "It's already uploaded to the campus page... wait, what're you gonna do?" He nervously watched as Jackson reached over on his desk, his eyes still boring into him. "What?" He picked up his iCoffin, attached to a set of earbuds, stuck them both in and slowly reached for the play button.

"Run," Jackson said shortly.

"Oh, crap," he muttered, eyes wide as the nerdy human jammed his finger on the pad. He slid down off the window as fast as he could, before the flaming burst that announced the human's monster side. Holt flashed into existence and stared around the room. He noticed Elly staring angrily out the window with tears in her eyes and glanced down at the fleeing squid man on the lawn below. Fortunately for him, squids don't run very fast. But Holt could - and did. He snarled and dashed off after the other as fast as he could, leaving a faint smell of smoke in his absence. Elly watched as the flame elemental marched up to the now-terrified voyeur. 

"Hey! Don't - I was just ..." Holt was so angry he didn't even use fire; he just punched him right in the face. "Ow, damn it." The impact made a wet, slurpy sound but the flabby skin of the sea monster didn't really get hurt, it just caved in. "Now I have to wait until this evens out." He flinched as Holt glared at him. "Okay, sorry! I won't do it again! Geez!" 

"Phew." Elly sank back down on the couch. It was too late anyway; half the campus had probably seen the photo. The more she thought about it, though, the more she realized it wasn't a bad thing. People would talk no matter what, and they were dating. 

The door banged open and Holt Hyde strode in, iCoffin in one pocket of his jacket. "I ought to have turned him into an appetizer," Holt fumed. He marched over to the couch and sat down beside her, popping one earbud out so they could talk. "You okay? What'd he do?"

"Wh- you didn't even know? Then why did you go after him?"

"I sort of guessed after he apologized. But he upset you. That's all I needed ..." He glanced down at his hands and muttered something that sounded like "...stupid!" under his breath. Then he remembered her cat-ear hearing. "I didn't mean you!"

Elly swallowed loudly past the sudden lump in her throat. "I know. But it wasn't stupid." She slid up to him and hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck. Holt glanced up, surprised and more than a little pleased. "I'd already wiped his phone of the image. But you were so sweet."

"Sweet?" He chuckled drily. "Most gals think it's embarrassing. I can't freaking control my anger sometimes. Wait... you what? How?"

It was Elly's turn to laugh. "Well, my mom can change form and control the dead. I'm half human, and I can't do any of that. But I found out I can mess with a lot of inanimate stuff." She paused. "The computer's really hard, though. The photo he took of us - uh, of me and Jackson -- will stay up there unless someone takes it down."

"You and...?" Holt's lower lip thrust out in a pout. "No fair! Were you messing around?"

"Holt!"

"Yeah?" He turned and slipped his arms around her so they were fully embraced.

"Define 'messing around'," she giggled.

"You..! Ack! That's it. My turn." He pulled her tightly against him and kissed her so hard he took her breath away. "I wonder if we could call him back," he mused playfully. "Maybe I want a pic, too."

"You ass," she snickered. "You're that jealous? You're two sides of the same man."

"But with different personalities, memories." He pressed forward so passionately this time that she moaned softly, clinging to him in a way that caused him to shiver. "Maybe we better talk about us," he murmured. "I mean, I don't wanna talk, I wanna..." There was a long moment where he showed her exactly what he wanted to do, accompanied by her surprised mews of pleasure. "...mmm, but, um. I'm kind of sharing you. I want equal time."

"Equal time," she mused when she regained her senses. "All right." 

"Yeah. You've like, got two boyfriends. Deal with it." And with that he pushed her back down on the couch, deciding that was enough talk for now.


	4. Fooling Around

"He wants WHAT?!" Jackson was so loud that half the dorm came running. Heath was the first to stick his head in the door and was surprised to see the person his friend had screamed at was Elly.

"Is everything okay in here?"

"No!" Jackson snapped.

"Yes!" Elly overrode his denial. "Yes, it's all right, we're just... talking." She gave the human beside her a firm look and he dropped his head.

"Sorry I got a little loud," he muttered. 

"Oooohhh-kayyy." The yellow-skinned guy backed slowly out. "Just, uh, yell if you need anything."

The door shut behind him. "Please don't be angry," Elly began quickly. "It's just that, well, it's not fair for him, is it?"

"What? Not fair for him?" He frowned and started to pace back and forth.

"But - but it isn't..."

"I gave him those music classes he wanted. I willingly change into that - him -- for part of almost every day now. That's my life! And that's not enough, of course he wants my girl!"

She felt a warm little glow at the fact that he called her 'his girl', but shoved it away for the time being. "But you're parts of the same man," she pleaded with him. "Plus, is it fair to ask him to give up romance?"

"He can get his own girlfriend!"

She wrinkled her nose in distaste. "So what if he did. And then what if he decided to get intimate with her? And then what if you woke up next to another woman?"

He stopped pacing. "Um."

"What does your mother do? Does she have two husbands? One as Jekyll and one as Hyde?"

"No, but that's..." _Different_ , he had been about to say, then realized it wasn't. It was the same exact scenario the two of them were playing out right now. He choked a little, then looked away before she could see how upset he was. 

"I like you both," she said quietly. "I thought that was a good thing." 

He jerked a little as she came up behind him and slid her arms around his waist, then relaxed. "It is," he said grudgingly. Her head resting between his shoulder blades was oddly comforting. "It's just - shit." He blushed and slowly turned to face her, his arms wrapping about her as well. "I'm greedy," he admitted sheepishly. "I want you all to myself, like this, right now."

"I know the feeling." She hugged him tightly. "But you aren't one - you're two. And your 'two' is very persuasive."

Jackson frowned again. "How 'persuasive'?"

"Let's not start again." She cleared her throat, embarrassed, but he held her shoulders tightly and stared into her eyes. 

"That persuasive," he muttered, raising an eyebrow. "Interesting."

"Jackson," she whispered, stroking the side of his face. "I don't want to lose you over this and I'm so worried. I honestly don't know what I'd do because I've never felt this way before."

His blue eyes widened. "I don't want to leave you!" He swept her into his arms and lifted her up. "God, no, get that out of your head right now." After a long pause between the couch and bed, he chose the latter and set her down on top of the neatly folded sheets. "I was just jealous that he might have something I didn't. But he doesn't." He kissed her once, lightly, as he settled down beside her.

"You're sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. You have something special with me. And something different than that with Holt." She nodded, sighing with relief, and he took advantage of her open mouth to kiss her again, deeper this time than ever before. 

"Ohmigosh," she panted all at once when the kiss broke. He mumbled something about contacts and reached up to take his glasses off, setting them on the nightstand. When he faced her she was touching her lips with the fingertips of one hand. 

"Good?" He asked softly, and she blushed.

"I think it's my turn to be greedy." Her hands eagerly pulled at his shirt to get him to come closer. He complied by rolling carefully on top of her, placing his knees on either side so as not to press his entire weight down at once. 

He felt her sudden trembling and smiled kindly down at her although he was just as scared. "You know I won't do anything you don't want me to," he husked in a low voice. "Just kisses. I promise." 

"Okay."

He leaned down and she kissed the downy scruff on his chin, then mouthed his lips. "Those kind should be against the rules," he gasped, swallowing hard.

"Oh c'mon," she giggled. "For kisses? Nothing is against the rules."

"I'll hold you to that." He kept kissing until she started mewing, a sound which caused his lower belly to tighten so hard with desire he was cramping up. "My. God," he gasped. "Oh, my g - goh - gotta stop. Now. Mmmf!" He jerked his body off hers with a wrenching sense of loss and sat up on the side of the bed.

"Oh, wow," she breathed. " _Jackson_."

"That's my name," he quipped feebly, still trying to get enough air into his lungs. 

"Whew!" She sat up, adjusting her clothes and hair. 

"Yeah." He shook himself. "Agreed." In a colossal feat of bad timing, someone next door started to play very loud, bass-filled music at that very moment. And while it could have been worse, it was bad enough. "Oh crap, not now!" He clasped her hand in his, blue eyes staring beseechingly into hers as the music transformed him into his other half. Elly sighed as the irises watching her darkened to red. Jackson's hand was as gentle as it was before, but everything else was now Holt.

"Baby!" His Hyde half called out cheerfully. He tugged her hand, pulling her into a warm hug. Very warm, because his hair was flaring up alarmingly. "I'm back!"

She couldn't help smiling at his enthusiasm, yet the flames were going to set off the smoke detectors. "Hair." She pointed and he rolled his eyes up to look.

"Whoops! What was normie-me doing to get so hot and bothered?" He breathed deeply, shortening the reach of his hair. He also grabbed the iCoffin nearby and plugged one earbud in so that if the music outside stopped he'd have backup. He definitely didn't want to be interrupted.

"Guess," she snickered. 

Holt glanced slyly at her and her lips quirked. "Naughty," he scolded playfully. "Was it because you asked him? What'd he say? He can't stop me, he knows that. I go after what I want. And I want." He poked her nose with a fingertip.

"Quit," she smiled. "So... yeah. He was upset. But he knows I care about him, too. I was scared for a little while, though." Her brow wrinkled, and she jumped as Holt kissed her there. 

"No frowning, 'kay? We won't let you go."

"I'm glad." 

He stretched his arms over his head and growled loudly. As he did, she noticed the music stopped in the other room and wondered if they had heard that sound and were listening in. Paranoid, she chided herself, and concentrated on the man in front of her. 

He was grumbling a little. "As for that idiot, I wish I could be separate sometimes. He is putting me through some serious shit right now."

"You all right?" She gave a little shriek as he pulled out the front of his pants and peered inside.

"Don't know why guys say that. All of me is blue all the time." His voice was low but she heard enough to blush even harder.

"Holt!" She had her eyes covered now. 

"Chill, I'm just joking." He hummed a little. "Kind of."

"Can I help?"

He inhaled quickly, a rush of air that sounded very loud in the small room. "Mmmm... I really wanna say yes!" He balled his fists and curled up partially, falling over on the bed. "Don't tempt me," he whined. "I'm dangerous right now."

"Really. You weren't a few minutes ago when you were asking about what happened."

"Yes I was. That was an important question, though. Now that's settled, I'm all about you. Or water. Pick one, quick."

"Cold water?" She cocked her head, ears swiveling forward. "Can you do that? With the fire hair?"

"Pick one pick one pick one," he insisted, writhing about to make his point. The sheets twisted underneath him as he moved and his arm flopped on top of a pillow.

"You big baby. All right, what if I said me?"

"What's your favorite color?" Holt could control his voice well; he went from desperate to dead sexy in a moment. His voice had a low thrum to it that excited her. 

"Blue," she answered promptly without thinking. He, of course, knew this because she almost always wore that color. Then her ears flicked slowly back in alarm. "Uh oh," she murmured.

"Lucky!" He sprang up and tackled her onto the bed before she could make a run for it. "I have," he gasped between kisses, "a whole big lot of blue, right here, just for you."

"Aren't we full of ourselves?" Elly squirmed as he tickled her ribcage. "Hey!"

He got very close and stared right into her eyes. Since he was an elemental, they literally burned like fire, bright red and swirling. "I'm not, but you will be."

"Wait!"

"Nmm, did I scare you?" He chuckled evilly and kissed her on the lips. "I'm not serious. Just help me massage out this cramp."

She hissed warningly. "Holt."

"It's really too damn hard..."

"Holt!" She didn't doubt what he meant since he'd deliberately pressed himself against her inner thigh. She could feel the firmness between his legs and was a little frightened at how much it excited her.

He sat up abruptly. "Right here. Feel it?" He could barely hold his laughter in as he pointed to his neck. "So stiff. Like a rock."

Her shoulders sagged in partial relief. "You..!" She grabbed a pillow and smacked him across the face with it. This caused the remaining headphone to fall out of his ear, transforming him to Jackson before she was done swinging the second time. The human fell over onto the foot of the bed with a garbled sound in his throat.

"Sorry," he said, muffled through the cloth on top of his face. "I'm sorry. He can't help himself."

"Oops."

"He deserved it, I'll bet." 

"Damn right he did," she said in a low voice. Her face was still pink under the white fur and she couldn't hide it. Jackson noticed but didn't say anything, he just rubbed the side of his cheek with one hand.

"This is going to be interesting, I think."


	5. The Waterfall

Elly stopped where she was, her hand in mid-air. 

She'd been walking as fast as possible to get to her class on time and came across an interesting scene. Frankie and Jackson were right there in the shortcut hall in front of her. The two were chatting in a very friendly fashion, and then they hugged, laughing. "That could be anything," she mumbled to herself. _It doesn't mean anything! They're friends. That's all_. A light tapping announced the arrival of another on the scene. Elly turned and saw the flower ghoul that had greeted her the day she found the map. "Oh, hi! I was just..."

"I see what you were doing," she said in a falsely soothing voice. "And I don't blame you for being upset."

"What?"

"I mean, you've been dating them, right? And I heard it was getting doubly serious."

Elly coughed in embarrassment. "Well, I don't know about that, but yes, they both like me. I like them."

"And they both like her. In fact, they've liked her long before you." She gestured down the hall.

"What the hell? He wouldn't -"

"Didn't you know? Jackson and Holt were supposed to start dating Frankie when they each worked out how to deal with their other half." Blossom covered her mouth with her hand in mock surprise as the other woman's ears laid back.

"I have to go," Elly blurted out and ran blindly off in the opposite direction. 

"Oh, my! Did I cause a little trouble?" The plant girl's mouth curved into a wicked smirk. She walked forward, intent on interrupting the two friends' conversation.

Moments ago Jackson had turned a corner, rushing to his next class with his green pack jammed with books. He'd chosen this secluded hallway because it was a shortcut from the music floor to the sciences, and he was running late. Others knew about this, of course, and he almost bumped into a girl as he jogged quickly forward. He was about to stammer out an apology on the run when he saw who it was.

"Hey, Frankie!" He called out happily, stopping in his tracks. 

She spun about with a grin. "Jackson!" The two rushed over to meet. "How are you two and Elly doing?"

"Great." He blushed and dropped his head shyly. 

"That's fangtastic!" She squealed.

"I mean, really great." He lowered his voice, moving closer so only she could hear. "I think we're in love with her." He paused. "I know I am." Frankie's eyes widened further and she threw her arms around her friend, laughing with delight. 

"Did you tell her yet?"

"Nope. I was going to maybe do it tonight at the club. That way we both could..."

"Blossom?" Frankie tilted her head quizzically at the titter of laughter behind them. "Hi! What're you doing there?"

"Oh, nothing," she called in a sing-song voice. "I'll definitely be going to the club tonight. I guess I'll see you there with your lovely girlfriend!" She smiled a sickeningly sweet smile at the human, who leaned back a little out of her way.

"Uh... yeah."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" She laughed again as she strolled down the hallway.

"What in the world was that about?" Frankie asked.

"I don't know," he said, puzzled. "If I know her, it's probably not good." He said goodbye, and went off to his class like usual. He got there on time, which was lucky considering how late a start he'd gotten and then chatting with Frankie along the way. He also did very well that day and was quite pleased with himself as he walked back to his room.

It's been a good day, he thought as he sat on the couch and closed his eyes momentarily. _Maybe it really is the right time to tell her. If it goes like everything else did today, it'll be awesome._

But when he went to dial Elly on his phone, she didn't answer. The first time he tried he figured she was busy and she'd text him or something when she was done with whatever she had to do. He sent a text himself, just in case, and closed his eyes again to relax for a bit. He woke, startled, hours later when his phone chimed to let him know Holt had to be at the club soon. There were no messages although it was dark out and he knew she had to have gotten his. 

"What's going on?"

At her dorm room, Elly was curled in a tight ball under a thin blanket. "I know I'm being stupid," she moaned softly, "He wouldn't do that to me, neither of them would." She hadn't trusted herself to reply back to him yet because she didn't want to alarm him. Jackson had both called and texted her multiple times and she knew he was going to be worried anyway, so now she was really upset. She was starting to cry when he finally panicked in his dorm and called one more time.

"Elly? Are you okay? Please call back." He held the phone out and stared at in in chagrin. "Damn it." He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. But Holt hadn't said anything to her lately, and he knew he hadn't upset her when they last talked. He was certain because when he'd kissed her goodnight she'd melted softly in his arms. She wouldn't have done that if she were angry at him or anything. He stood up, stretched and then walked purposefully out the door without a thought about the club. It took about fifteen minutes to cross the pathway between the girl and boy dorms and reach her room. Unfortunately for him, it only took a single knock before Elly saw who was coming and bolted.

"Wait," he yelped, darting around the hall corners and finally out the door after her. "Elly, wait!"

"I can't right now! I'm sorry!" Her voice had a terrible catch in it that wrenched at his heart. Jackson strained to run faster but he was at his limit. She was simply faster than a human. In panic, he did the only thing he could do: he pulled his iCoffin from his pocket and plugged in the headphones. His fiery persona flashed into existence and caught up with her in seconds.

"Elly!" 

"Holt?" She sagged and he caught her before she fell. "Let me go, I - I'm not ready to talk yet..."

"Nah, we gotta talk now." He held her tighter when she struggled and lifted her feet off the ground. "I said no - ugh, that's it!" People were openly staring at the couple and he knew it might be hard to have peace and quiet where they were. They needed someplace quiet. He glanced around to get his bearings and then ran off to the east as fast as he could. Holt was extremely nimble on his feet. He dashed around monsters ambling around campus and through the streets of town until he'd reached his destination. Elly only peeked out from her hands when she heard the rumble of water, loud in her ears. Holt had let her go and when she looked for him he was seated close by on a worn rock shelf, behind a great waterfall splashing only feet away. His earbuds were out, but he was still himself and he instantly guessed what she was thinking.

"It's the waterfall," he said quietly, his eyes meeting hers in a serious gaze totally unlike him. "I don't have to have them in." He held out a hand. "Please - whatever it is, we'll fix it."

"Maybe you can't." She bit her lip when he dropped his hand in defeat.

"I want to. I don't like seeing you upset. It's probably my fault, too. It usually is." Once more he seemed different now, and she was intrigued enough to open up a bit more.

"Um." She took a deep breath, inhaling the clean scent of the water and feeling the spray caress her face. I'd better just say it, she thought and went on bravely, "Blossom told me you and Frankie were going to date once you got your dual nature under control."

Holt spluttered in surprise. "That's what has you upset?"

"Yes! You - you two... " she stammered to a stop and then blurted out, "Heath told me it was true, too. And Abbey. And..."

"Everyone?" He shook his head. "I know them well enough to know they also said I really liked you. Right?"

"Yes." She fidgeted, her hands grasping each other and twisting.

"And I'd be surprised if no one mentioned that Frankie has been dating someone for years. Since high school."

"I didn't know that!"

He blew out air in a huge gust of wind that smelled faintly of smoke. "Damn, girl, you really had us worried. Nerd boy even gave me free reign just to catch you just now." He stood up with a slight grimace as his knees popped, then walked closer.

"I'm sorry, I just, it's not that I didn't trust you, I really did. My life has always sucked, so I guess I just felt weird about it."

He shook his head. "Ah, so it is my fault." She leaned away, dismayed, but he caught her and tugged gently until she walked into his arms of her own accord. "We should have been clearer about how we felt," he apologized. "I know you had some bad times and you won't forget them, but we can make better ones."

"Oh," she gasped. "This isn't like you. I mean, I didn't mean anything bad. You're just not usually so calm."

"I know," he grinned. "Weird, isn't it? When I come here I sort of chill out. It's a nice place. I like to write music sometimes." His voice trailed off and when she stared incredulously at him, his gaze was far away and even soft. "I'd wanted to take you here under better circumstances, but, eh."

"Holt." She swallowed past the catch in her throat, feeling rotten for having put them both through so much.

"Mhhmm?"

"I'm sorry. I should have told you." 

His lips quirked in a smile. "Yeah. You should've."

"Hey."

He chuckled. "I said before it's my fault, too. I never told you how I felt. That must have been confusing, especially when y'heard about Frankie and us." She nodded. Holt's smile widened and he placed his forehead to hers in that way he had, to stare into her eyes. "You can ask normie-me, too, but we both feel the same way. I love you." Elly blinked several times, frozen in shock. She opened her mouth but nothing came out at first, and all she could do was hug him as tightly as she could. 

After she'd calmed down a bit, she rubbed her cheek against his, purring softly. "I love you, too. Both of you. All of you."


	6. Hot as Heck

"I feel like an idiot," she murmured, slumping down next to Holt on his couch. He'd snuck her in after the incident that had triggered his confession. It was better to be at his place, since the college considered him two separate people. They would always have the whole place to themselves unlike Elly, who might eventually be getting a roommate. 

"No need." He snorted and plugged in his phone before placing it on a nearby table. Now he had the battery backup as well. He'd also switched to a roaming headset so he wouldn't have to have it in his pocket while they cuddled. "We all make asses of ourselves once in awh-" He was cut off as she jokingly swatted him with a pillow. "Hey!"

"Hush." She tossed it aside and snuggled up against him as close as she could get. "I still feel weird. Just hold me." He turned and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her a bit so he could slide her onto his lap and wiggle his sock-clad toes on the armrest. "Mnn." She purred a little, then spoke again. "There are so many monsters that wouldn't believe you can be this quiet." When he only chuckled under his breath she grew curious about the prolonged silence and glanced up. He was staring off into space with a slight blush across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. She reached out and lightly traced the tribal marking on the side of his face. 

_Isn't there when he's Jackson_ , she thought. _I wonder why_. The two shared everything else: the yin-yang mark on his shoulder blades, the eyebrow earring. The markings must be a part of the fire elemental, like the blue skin and the hair, though they looked like another tattoo. Elly was so lost in thought that she jumped, startled, when he caught her wrist in one hand. 

"Hey," he spoke under his breath, a low tremor running through his voice. "You tryin' to make me lose it?" Her expression made him grin and he tugged her hand about to rest on his shoulder. "No? You really have no clue what those touches do to me?"

It was her turn to blush. "I was just..." she trailed off as he reached about with his other hand and rubbed behind her ears. "N-not the ears!"

"Oh? Sensitive there?" Holt stared innocently at her, his eyes wide. He continued to gently rub the velvet fur until she arched her back, pushing down against him with a low growl. "Shit! You're not kidding!" He swallowed hard and ran his hand down her back instead, raising his head for a kiss.

"Watch it," she warned him quickly before their mouths met. He raised his eyebrow at her and brushed her lips with his. "Hm."

"More?" He kissed her again, and again. 

"More," she panted softly into his mouth. Their kissing grew in intensity, though he was careful to keep his hands above her waist. 

"I can do more," he whispered suggestively when they paused to catch their breath. 

"So can I." She shivered as his hand brushed her ribcage, and he smiled. "Huh." Taking things a step further, she slipped hers under his shirt. 

Holt's calm facade shattered instantly. He tossed his head to the side, gasping. "Ah - haaa, wait..!"

"Oh?" Giggling wickedly, she investigated further and rubbed the hardened nipple she found under her fingers.

"Wait-wait-wait-wait- _wait-a-minute_ ," he sang out. His hair was burning brightly and it was a good thing he could control the heat, because she'd never seen it so flared up. "Not gonna be able to hold back," he warned her between moans. 

"A little more," she murmured and leaned in close. 

"How much more," Holt groaned. He grasped the back of her head so she couldn't escape his increasingly wild kisses. Elly's ears flicked as she felt his fingers toying with the bottom of her shirt. "You're playin' with fire, baby." He was underneath then, his warm palm cupping her breast through the soft material of her bra. 

"Ha ha," she panted breathlessly. 

"Not meant to be a joke. You're. Literally. Playin' with fire." He gave her a look that stunned her momentarily with its fierceness. His eyes danced as merrily as his hair, snapping and burning with passion.

"Holt..?"

"We've gotta stop, or you're gonna get way more than you bargained for." She noticed that she could feel his muscles trembling under her palm with barely controlled intensity. 

"Maybe I -" she began, but he cut her off.

"Listen," he groaned, "If it's because of what I said before, that's true, but I don't want you to rush into anything." Elly stared him right in the eyes and trailed her finger down his abdomen. "If you touch me any more, I'm holding you responsible," he added weakly. She traced his belly button and with deliberate slowness moved lower past the snap on his slacks. He hissed sharply and jerked towards her touch, unable to help himself. There was an unknown hot shape beneath her palm. Holt struggled not to wiggle around while she fumbled with the button and fly. 

"Um, up," she murmured. He lifted his lower half and she clumsily tugged the pants down. Elly yelped as he kicked them off in a sudden flurry of movement. 

Holt's throat was completely dry, his heart pounding. "Sorry." He lay on the couch with one arm over his eyes, teeth bared in a combination of lust and show of willpower. He was doing something more than trembling now as she touched the waistband of his underwear. His whole body was shaking.

"It's okay. It's better." Holt was now only wearing socks, his shirt, which was pushed up along his belly, and a pair of dark jockeys. The close-fitting material was black with red trim and stitching. She had no previous encounters to refer to, but the bulge seemed rather impressive. Hooking a finger in the elastic, she pulled down and then, thinking quickly, out a bit when it looked like she would snag on what she was exposing. He complied without her asking this time, lifting his hips up and then sinking back down as she left them at his knees. He reached down and yanked them off the rest of the way himself, tossing them indifferently on the floor. Then he took a very deep breath. He knew she'd never done anything like this before. She may not have seen a naked man at all. He also knew he was incredibly hard, his member so stiff it was curving towards his stomach. He steeled himself to meet her gaze. To his relief, her eyes were only filled with love and curiosity. The air whooshed out of his lungs when she petted him gently, her touch so light it bordered on ticklish. The headphones in his ear made his voice seem extra loud to him. He could hear his moans and whimpers even over the thump of repetitive dance music, and as she gained confidence in her exploration he clamped a hand over his mouth. Elly, however, firmly removed it and kissed him instead.

"Ah, baby, I can't hold it in, the guh-guys - " He could barely speak. "Nuh-next, next d - oh, holy shit!"

She shrugged. "They've got their music playing next door. You're not as loud as you think you are."

"There, right there." He shifted his weight to the side, leaning into her caresses. 

"Here?" She concentrated on moving where and when he wanted. To his credit, he might have held out longer if he hadn't looked at what she was doing to him. The sight of his girl so focused on pleasuring him was too much. 

"This is so good," he panted, "so incredibly awesome, and you, look, so, hot..." He suddenly winced, his eyes squeezing shut and his chest heaving. Elly had to jerk backwards to avoid several warm splashes. Most of it fell back on his lower stomach, some of it remained in her palm. She wiggled her fingers experimentally. 

"Ew?"

"Ah, heh." Holt was wobbly as he sat up to retrieve his jockeys. He swiped ineffectually at his belly, then handed them to her. "Yeah. Sorry. Should have warned you."

"I took health class in High School. I should have known." She wrinkled her nose playfully at him and wiped her palm clean. 

"Uh huh." He took the underwear from her and raised his eyebrow. "I think I have to go clean up a little."

"Oops." She rolled off his lower legs, allowing him to stand. "There you go."

He bent down until his forehead was touching hers. "Be right back." He kissed her lingeringly, eyes never leaving hers. She began to feel very warm again. Touching him had made her more excited, and though he was sated she hadn't been relieved of her tension. 

She had a feeling he was going to go a little overboard.


	7. Her Turn

Holt returned in a few minutes, shirtless with one hand rubbing his abdomen.

"Damn, girl, I think I strained _mo-o-o-o-re_ than a few muscles." He sang the word out like he did when he was in a particularly good mood.

"Ouch." Elly winced sympathetically. "Are you okay?"

"Hell, yes!" He said quickly. "I've just never..." He trailed off, realized what he was saying and blushed deeply. "Uh, so I think I over-reacted, you know?"

A smile quirked the corners of her mouth. "I'm fond of that 'never' part. For real?"

"Yeah. Well, not now." He grinned at her and knelt down, resting his knees on the couch on either side of her legs. "You're not scared, are you? Can I..?"

"Holt Hyde!" She spluttered in exasperation. "After what just happened, do you really need to ask again?"

The young man coughed apologetically. "Still nervous. Different reason." 

"You're so cute."

"Augh, what?!" He tackled her so they lay flat along the couch against each other. Elly wriggled wildly underneath him as he started tickling her under her shirt. "You think a man wants to be called cute?!"

"I take it back!" She shrieked laughter, trying to escape his grasp. "You're a monster! A fiery," here she grew so choked with giggles that she could barely set the last words out, "sexy lover."

"Damn straight."

"Now quit, I can't breathe!"

"Yes ma'am!" He kissed her neck. "Right away, immediately!" His words were muffled as he continued nibbling. It still sort of tickled, but more interesting things were happening that had her immediate attention. 

"Whoa, that'd better be your -"

"Hand?" His red eyes were alight with mischief and he dropped her a wink. "Maybe it is, maybe it isn't." He broke into fresh laughter at the expression on her face. "C'mon, baby, my - ah -- other part can't move like this." He slid a palm up her belly, causing her to gasp loudly. "I'm not stopping," he hummed against her mouth before nuzzling for a kiss. 

"Good. Don't," she panted.

"You asked for it," he reminded her, pulling her shirt up so he could remove her bra. Once the silky fabric was removed, she felt very exposed. No one had ever seen her like this before - she didn't even change openly at the gym in front of other women. Holt's breath whistled out of him but he was silent. He simply bent and wrapped his lips around a pert nipple. Elly was caught by surprise and she cried out rather loudly, throwing her arms around his neck and grasping the back of his head. She dimly thought that the flames on his head felt just like regular hair before losing herself to the pleasure of his suckling. Holt moaned a little, shifting his weight around. He was aroused again, and wanted more than anything to do what his body craved. Like she'd pointed out before, though, he was trying so hard to be careful and not rush things. He switched to her other breast and teased her for a little while longer, until he could barely stand it anymore. Elly was clutching his shoulder blades, gripping him tightly and moving sinuously against him below. 

"Think you can handle more, baby?"

Her response was immediate and very gratifying. "Please don't stop."

"Brave girl. But you shouldn't have worn a skirt," he admonished, shaking a finger in front of her nose. "There's no challenge for me." She was inclined to agree at the speed at which he whisked her panties off. "Aww, blue. I'm always touched to know that's your favorite color." He sighed, then let them fall off his hand to billow softly to the floor. 

"It is," she agreed wistfully, stroking his upper back. He shivered and slowly moved his hand, feeling the slightly coarse purple hair below. He held her close and curiously stroked the strange folds of her body while she trembled and moaned. The only thing that kept him from messing up a second pair of shorts was his concentration on making her feel as good as she had made him feel. 

"You're so wet," he murmured. "I made you want me that much."

"Yes," she gasped.

 _At least I remembered that from Health Class_ , he thought, mind racing. "How much do you want me, baby?"

"So much," she whimpered. Her eyes were glazed with passion and her breathing was heavy. "Oh, that's sweet..."

"This?" He rolled his finger pad and her breathing quickened. "Ah, good girl," he whispered as her cries grew more intense. Holt laid completely against her, rubbing himself on her thigh while his finger dipped and moved. 

"Oh, Holt, yes!" He kissed her deeply, shuddering as she gripped him lower, her hands tightly grasping his rear. 

"Woooow," he gulped when they parted.

"Wow," she agreed weakly. They grinned at each other.

There was a sudden flurry of knocks at the door. "Hey! You guys gonna be at it all day or what?" It was Heath from across the hall. Holt's mouth twisted into a comedic "o" of dismay. 

"Oops!" She bit her lip, but couldn't stop the laughter. 

"Sounds like something was pretty funny," Heath drawled. "Not what we expected to hear after all that. Well, some of us did..."

"I'm gonna destroy you, match head!" Holt was out the door in two seconds, ignoring the fact that he wasn't wearing shoes or a shirt. His temper raged in place of his now-forgotten erection.

"Look who's talking!" She heard Heath yelp as he sped away. Luckily for him, the other fire elemental also forgot that the range of the headset went only so far. He fell to his knees halfway to Heath's room, transforming into a completely baffled Jackson. He blinked down at his partially-unclad self, assessed the state his body was in, and groaned loudly.

"Awwww, _crap_!"


	8. The Past

Jackson didn't always know what Holt did when he was using their shared body, memory-wise, but he did feel the effects. For instance, when Holt partied too much and got drunk, it was often Jackson that paid the price with a hangover the next morning. He definitely felt what he had done with their girlfriend. Changing back into his human form was sometimes disorienting, and this time was even worse. He pulled himself to his feet, noticed a few mansters grinning at him through various doorways, and ran headlong into his own room with his face flaming.

"That idiot! Half-naked and he runs out into the hall." He turned and choked on the rest of his speech when he saw Elly lounging on the couch. "Oh. Uh, hi." He thought hard, frowning a little with concentration as he recapped what he remembered before blanking out. He'd wanted to tell her he loved her, but something had happened. She had run away from him, and he had turned monster form to catch her.

"It's okay." She patted the couch next to her. She had found that it was easier to just tell him what was or had been going on when he looked like that. It helped smooth things along. "Blossom tried to instigate, like she usually does. I found out about your High School pact with Frankie. That's what got me upset."

Jackson scurried over, nearly tripping as one sock got caught on something on the floor and pulled off. "Augh!" Arms pinwheeling, he plummeted headlong onto the couch. Elly exclaimed sharply and caught him as he fell. "S-sorry."

"It's okay. Crossfade got a little jealous of all the attention you've been paying me, I think."

"Crossfade!" The chameleon blended immediately into his surroundings at his master's yell. It looked like the stolen sock was bobbing across the carpet back to his terrarium.

"Aw, don't yell at the poor little guy."

Jackson let out a gust of air as he righted himself. "We okay? Because she has a boyfriend, you know. And I have you. Oh. Oh, yeah. Also: why am I half-naked?" He patted his chest to confirm this fact. 

"We're okay," she told him.

"I don't think I have any underwear on," he added, blue eyes wide and stunned.

"Probably not." She blushed but didn't explain.

"Ohhhh-kay," he drawled, raising an eyebrow. "I'm just going to assume nothing too serious happened for my sanity's sake, and um. I need, I need a shirt - I need a few things."

"You want me to go?"

"No! N-no, I wanted to tell you something before all this -" he waved his hand around to indicate everything that had happened -- "began. We'll go out to eat if it's okay with you."

"That sounds great," Elly said warmly. She followed him with her eyes as far as the bathroom and then smiled at him before he closed the door. She stood up and ran a hand through her hair, fluffed her skirt out and made sure everything was in place. As she sat back down again she felt little paws grabbing her ankle and watched as the yellow-and-green colored Crossfade melted into view. "Aw, little guy," she murmured. "Confused about what's going on? I think your friend is, too." He allowed himself to be stroked, curling his tail around her wrist when she did. 

"Hey, Jacky?"

"M'what?"

"Crossfade curled his tail on my wrist."

"Oh, that." He stuck his head out the door, chuckling. "He wants to be picked up. It means he really likes you."

"Ohmigosh, that's so cute." Elly lifted the bright lizard up and set him in her lap, where he stared at her with his giant, unblinking eyes. She petted him until Jackson walked back out, now sporting a yellow sweater with his slacks and a pair of worn leather loafers. 

"Hm?"

"He's so cute." She tapped the critter on the nose and he winked one eye very slowly at her. "Do you have an idea where you want to go?"

"I think so." Jackson picked up his pet and set him gently down on the armrest. "Don't eat the soap again. It's not food." Crossfade flickered colors in acknowledgement. 

"He ate the _soap_?" Elly glanced back at her shoulder as they were leaving.

"Yeah." He closed the dorm door behind him and locked it. "He was bright blue for a week and kept burping bubbles. I think he liked the mint scent." Elly giggled. Jackson took a deep breath and extended a slightly trembling arm towards her. She accepted cheerfully and they set off to get some food. Many restaurants and bars had crept up around the college in the surrounding town, and it was easy to walk to get what you needed if you didn't mind the weather. The day was mild, and it wasn't too far before he smiled and pointed.

"That one okay?" It was an Asian themed place, one he knew was very respectable about couples. He wanted her to feel as comfortable as possible since he knew probably would be talking a lot about sensitive topics.

"You sure, Jacky?" It was a rather expensive place and she knew it. 

"Yes." He rubbed the scruff on his chin and looked off to one side. "I earned some extra money from some experiments I ran a few weeks ago."

"All right."

They were seated quickly, with no fuss and settled in at a quiet corner in the dimly-lit dining area. The booths were large and secluded, making it an excellent place to have a romantic meal. Once they ordered and were served drinks, he cleared his throat. 

"I, uh, wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yes." She set down her sake cup, ears swiveling forward. 

Jackson tapped the table nervously with one long finger. "I should have said something earlier, but, I don't know... " He paused, sweating a little. 

"Take your time." She reached out and covered his hand with hers. He struggled with himself for a few minutes before beginning.

"The Frankie thing," he began nervously, "she wouldn't date me until I worked things out with Holt."

"I heard."

"And Holt and I didn't reconcile anything, even though she said that. It wasn't enough. Then she met Neighthan; they hit it off, we've always been friends but that's it. I should have told you about it, but I didn't think you'd get upset. Because you're the one that made us stop and figure things out. We couldn't lose you."

"I wasn't really upset about that..." she caught his disbelieving stare and shrugged, embarrassed. "It wasn't that. But thinking about everything, and how I felt, made me nervous for some reason."

"I know why."

"Really?"

"Yes! It's my fault." He took her hand and held it up, clasping it with his other as well. "It's just that everyone's been dating for years and they're all saying how much they're in love and I never had that. I didn't know what it felt like, so I was confused when..." He stammered and stopped. 

Elly found she was holding her breath. "Yes?"

"...when I had all these new feelings." He leaned forward, blushing, and kissed her hand before looking up into her eyes. "I should have told you sooner. I'm so much in love with you."

He watched as two great tears welled up in her eyes. "You're right. It's scary. I love you, too."

"Thank goodness," he sighed. "I knew, but, still..."

"Yeah," she grinned weakly at him. "It seems so quick, but it's been a few months. And I think I knew right away. I just couldn't admit it - not out loud. I've had such crap luck with males. Like, growing up." Jackson let go of her hands when she moved but stayed silent. She hardly spoke of her family and he wanted to know all he could about her. Elly took a sip from the earthenware cup and continued. "No one accepted me because I was half and half, not really demon and not really human. Or, at least, that's what I thought I was for years and years."

Jackson swallowed his drink quickly to avoid choking. "What? You don't have human blood?"

"Nope," she shook her head with a wry smile, her lavender eyes distant. "My mother told me a few days ago. I guesd she wanted me to know because I'm on my own for the first time. I grew up with a human stepfather. My real dad was a demon like my mother. A monster."

Jackson realized he was gaping and closed his mouth with a snap. "What kind? Why didn't she tell you?"

"I looked up a lot of stuff before leaving Japan," she murmured, staring at her hands as they fidgeted on the table before her. "She never let me have swimming lessons, or go near standing water deeper than my ankles. Father was a Scandinavian nix."

"Nix..." He thought hard. Monsterology was taught at an early age to youngsters, of course, but there were so many that it was difficult to remember sometimes. The water gave it away, though. "A water sprite? Aren't they all female?"

"I thought so, too, but no," she answered with a shrug. "In Germany and Scandinavia they have male ones that lure people into the water. Not just the opposite sex, either, like the females do. Their songs get everybody. But they don't sing. They use a violin." The waiter returned at that point to let them know their food would be arriving soon. They thanked him and then looked across at each other, both thinking about what had been said.

"Huh." The human side of him was in shock, but he swore he felt Holt capering around inside him with excitement at the thought of her being all monster. 

"I know, right? Anyway, mom told me that she never let me near water because in anything waist deep I might ...do things. Something. I always thought it was just because I was part cat. She didn't like water."

He cocked his head at her quizzically. "You love water, though. Even your favorite color is blue."

"I know. I'm drawn to it. She had the hardest time keeping me away all those years. And I like to sing, so maybe it's related."

"You don't play anything." It was more a statement than a question; he knew she didn't play an instrument.

"Nope. Just sing. And it doesn't have any power or anything."

"You sound really pretty, though," he told her shyly.

"Thank you." She glowed at the compliment. "I wonder why I don't have any power from that, though."

"Maybe it's because you're not a guy? Or maybe if you did learn to play something..."

"I heard that it's inherent if you're that type. I would have been playing a violin if I was a male nix - it's a- a compulsion. But I never knew my real father enough to ask questions. Worse than that, my stepfather never really seemed like he loved me the way other dads did their daughters. I guess I know why now, but it still sucked. Every man I've ever had contact with didn't trust or didn't like me. I just wanted you to know that I have issues like that. And I still don't know what will happen if I go in water."

"What happened to your dad?" Jackson asked in a low voice.

"She said when they broke up he left. She doesn't know where he went or where he is now." Bringing that up always made her a little sad, and it must have shown.

"I'm sorry, baby," Jackson whispered. Startled - he never called her that -- she looked up to see the strangest thing. Jackson was reaching out to touch her face with one pale human hand and the eyes staring deeply into hers weren't blue. They were darker, almost purple. Before she could say anything their meals arrived, and his eyes had returned to the bright, clear color they were when he was in human form. The meal was delicious, and the rest of day was spent in a much happier mood after that. Yet later, when she lay in bed she couldn't help thinking that they both had some things they didn't know about themselves.


	9. Making Plans

Elly stretched her arms above her shoulders, yawning loudly. The light coming in her window through the curtains was very faint, and she perked her ears, catching the sound of raindrops outside. She wrinkled her nose disapprovingly. Jackson was taking her out to see a movie later, and she hated walking in cold rain.

"Maybe it'll clear by lunchtime," she muttered to herself as she stumbled into the bathroom to get ready for the day. A shower and change of clothes did nothing to wake her up, but the cup of coffee she made did wonders. Sighing to herself, she checked her phone to see what was in store for the day besides her date. There was an email from the music department, and she clicked on it and read while she sipped.

_MusicDept@MC.scaru / MusicDept@MC.scaru_  
_Jan. 13, 2016_  
_**To all music students:**  
_ _We've been asked to celebrate in a music festival on Feboo-ary 2 that spans two entire nights in the amazing city of lights, Boo York! The classes will be performing within several avenues which include clubs, dinner theaters and the like. We know this is short notice, but as it was an exceptional experience for those that can attend, we decided to try and reach as many students as possible. All students will be responsible for their own travel and food expenses within the city limits. Please sign the check-in sheet at your respective classes if interested and your professor will discuss which area you would be best suited for._

_**\- The Music Staff** _

She could hardly believe it. This college was the first place she'd been to besides her home country, and she was excited about the chance to see more of the world. Especially someplace everyone talked about like Boo York! And - the best part of all, she realized, a huge smile spreading across her face -- was that Holt was in music classes, too. Where she went, Jackson would, of course, want to go... but when his other half was involved directly, he had to go. She bounded up out of the chair she was sitting on and rushed to get out the door. So what if it was early? She just had to see him now.

Jackson was feeding Crossfade when he heard the tap at his door. Although it was early, he thought he knew who it was. "Be right there!" He called out, dusting his hands off and making a mental note to wash up as soon as possible. He barely had the knob turned before Elly tackled him in glee.

"Holy -!" He grabbed the frame with one hand and his girlfriend with the other. 

"Whee!" She kissed him solidly on the mouth. "I couldn't wait!"

"Geez, you're more excited than I thought you'd be." He closed the door while she flounced off towards the middle of the room. 

"You know why, then? The music thing?"

"Yep. Excuse me." He walked into the bathroom and washed his hands. "I have an idea about that," he said as calmly as possible as he strode back out. "I was thinking about it when I saw the email..."

"Wouldn't Holt be pissed you're reading his email?" She teased him, poking him in the shoulder affectionately. 

"Gahh," he groaned. "I'm trying to be serious, here!" Then he chuckled sheepishly. "We share the same email for important stuff. Anyway, I could, I was thinking, uh. Um. Oh, boy." He started breathing quickly and she stared sideways at him in alarm. 

"What's wrong?"

"Please don't take this the wrong way but we could rent a room together," he blurted out all in one breath, wincing in anticipation of a slap or worse. "Don't be upset with me!"

"I'm not."

"I thought, we could ask for a room with a couch and Holt and I would sleep on that, and..." He paused, blue eyes wide. "What?"

"I'm not angry."

"Ah, oh. O-okay. But I had another idea. Wait." He backed up a little and she flicked her ears in amusement. "I th-thought we could also rent one of those suites with a h-huh-" He squared his shoulders. "Hot tub. So you could see what would happen, privately. With us." Now he positively shook with alarm, his eyes the biggest she'd ever seen them. "I meant-!"

"Hush." She placed a finger on his lips. "You need to relax, sweetie. I know what you meant. You're not a sex maniac." Jackson turned several shades darker but managed to nod. "We could split the cost, is that what you're thinking? That way we could afford someplace nice, even in such an expensive city."

"If we book early, now," he agreed weakly. 

"I think it's a great idea!" She hugged him enthusiastically. "Want to skip the movie and look at places, instead?"

"I'm game."

"Awesome. So am I." She flopped onto the couch as he dug around in his bag for his laptop. He joined her with it in one hand, then set it on the small table in front of them, logging in and searching for a good site to begin. When the engine had loaded some results, he turned to her with a quirky grin on his face.

"Not a sex maniac, huh?" He was still blushing.

"Well, no." She looked surprised. "You're the safest guy in the whole college for that matter, I think." 

He blew his yellow-dyed bangs off his forehead. "Unf."

"I meant that as a compliment. You're just such a good person. That's not bad." She peered over at the results on the screen.

"The safe guy," he mused disconsolately. He glanced at her while she was clicking through a popular hotel site. She was completely engrossed in what she was doing and not prepared for the hand that squeezed her left breast.

"Yeek!" She spun about to face him, probably not the greatest idea but she wasn't thinking clearly. He caught the back of her head in one shaky hand and kissed her as firmly as he dared.

"There," he panted when they separated. "Just so you know, I'm not all that safe. I might be a gentleman, but that's still a man." He thought for a moment. "And part monster."

"Point taken," she gasped. 

"I'm not so sure yet." He leaned close again and kissed her even more seriously: softer, longer. Elly felt like she was going to pass out. Her flippant remark had indeed created a monster; worse yet, it wasn't one she knew how to handle. Still, it was Jackson, and she trusted him. She let herself relax in his arms, and he pulled back a little when he felt this. "There you go," he smiled gently. 

"I give up already." Despite her apparent submission, she was reaching out to toy with the side of his neck. 

He gulped and caught her hand in his. "Hey. You're starting something here, and we haven't even found a place yet."

"We can look later," she suggested slyly.

"I suppose so." Jackson closed his eyes when she kissed the scruff on his chin, then began working her way to that sensitive spot on his neck. "I mean," he whimpered as she started nibbling, "an hour or so... won't, ah, mmn. Yeah." He fell silent, hands cradling her against him. The fangs gliding on his skin were usually accompanied by a round of enthusiastic kissing and that was it. They'd never gone farther, although he felt a twinge every time he remembered the night Holt had. He wasn't one hundred percent certain what had happened, but he had a few guesses. Jackson felt his will weakening more and more as she sighed, lifting her head and shaking her hair back. Her body was warm and felt far too good in his arms.

"Jacky." She kissed him lightly to get his attention.

"Um." It was the only sound he could produce. 

"It's okay."

"Eh?" He blinked.

"I know why you won't say anything, but yes, we did ...some things."

"Ugh." He dropped his gaze, struggling not to show jealousy. 

"Don't." She shook her head and lifted his chin to stare into his eyes. "You're the nicest guy I've ever known. That's why I knew you wouldn't push things when we get a room."

He sighed. "Sometimes I hate Holt," he told her bluntly. "All wrapped up somewhere in this 'nice guy' is a jealous bastard that wants," he swallowed past the sudden dryness in his throat, "wants to have more of you than he did."

"That's why I'm doing this." To his utter shock she slowly dragged a finger down his shirt, sliding a hand underneath to caress his abdomen. The muscles there spasmed uncontrollably and he choked on anything else he might have said. "Let's face it, you're the dominant personality. You'll be active more than he is, because you don't need something to make you appear. You just are." 

He squeaked some sort of reply, and she nodded as if he'd said something coherent. Her fingers toyed with his flat male nipples, then rubbed past them, dangerously lower. Jackson closed his eyes so tightly he saw stars. 

"So you're the one I saw first. The one I fell in love with first. And you'll probably be my first when it really counts, Jackson." She raised her head to stare into his suddenly open eyes. "Understand?"

"Yes," he whispered. His body jerked on the couch as her hand gripped the telltale bulge in his slacks. "Yes!"

"Good," she murmured, deftly slipping a hand inside the opening she made. His chest heaved as he struggled not to scream. The touches were hindered by the briefs he wore, and they were not enough. He stood up and she pulled his clothing down so it puddled around his ankles. He plopped back down on the couch, feeling slightly awkward and then not caring when her hand closed around his firm length. 

Same body, just different skin colors, Elly mused. Of course. She did, however, find that they liked different things. Jackson nearly lost his mind when she rubbed the glistening fluid he was producing around, teasing the tip of his quivering member. But he didn't speak; he didn't have the breath to make words. Instead he wheezed in an increasingly higher, louder pitch. She shivered as his panting turned to moans.

"Ah, ah, ah!" He doubled over and cupped her hand over his, his body radiating heat as he shuddered through his orgasm. 

"That was intense," she said faintly, her cheeks burning with passion. She heard him gargle something, his head still close to his knees. "Hm?"

"I think... I'm gonna pass out."

" _Breathe_."

"Yeah, yeah." He flapped his free hand in the air. "Yeah... okay. Um. Whoa."

"Whew!"

"I, uh..."

"Clean up," she finished for him. 

He nodded furiously. "Uh-huh. I'll just... I'll be right back." They shared a quick, open-mouthed kiss. Jackson stopped before he'd even taken a step towards the bathroom and leaned close to her again. His face was flushed all the way down his neck but when he spoke, it was in the sexiest whisper she had ever heard from him. "Don't worry. I promise I'll take care of you."


	10. Jackson's Other Side

Elly sat on the couch. She was vibrating with nervous energy, knowing what was going to happen. His words kept echoing in her head, preventing any coherent thought and hindering her breathing. She placed a hand over her heart and swallowed hard when she felt how fast it was beating. And then the door she was watching opened and Jackson walked from the bathroom to the bed. He grabbed a pillow in one hand before returning. 

"P-pillow?"

"Mmm-hmm." He set it down before her and knelt on it, bouncing once to see if it offered enough cushioning. She bit her finger. Seeing him kneel down in front of her was almost too much. The images it conjured up made her heart race even faster until she had to gasp for air. "Breathe," he told her with a wry smile, reaching up to touch her hand. "You're the one who always tells me that."

She managed to inhale deeply with her eyes closed. "Yes, so-sorry. It's just that you look so..." Another deep breath and she was able to continue, "...handsome. Sexy."

Jackson chuckled with embarrassment, glancing down at the floor. "Me? I don't think I've ever been described as either of those things before."

Elly tittered nervously as he ran a hand up her leg. "You are," she insisted, then jumped when he traced the zipper on her jeans.

"I believe if I'm to be successful in my endeavor, these need to come off." He unzipped them and she stood, biting her lip a little as she helped pull them down and away. Jackson didn't hesitate about the thin slip of panties she was wearing; they came down with a tug of one long finger. Elly was shocked to find her normally shy boyfriend taking a strong initiative and she instantly sat when he gently urged her down. "There," he murmured. She was sitting with her legs close together, and he had to tap her knee and smile up at her before she realized what he wanted. Blushing wildly, she spread them apart but had to avert her eyes from the sight of him scooting in closer. 

He kissed the inside of her thigh and she whined softly. "Jackson..."

"Shh. I'm loving you."

"Jackson!"

He grinned to himself, pleased with his ability to excite her. "Serious now," he whispered, pulling to the front of his mind everything he had learned about female anatomy. Sometimes it's okay to be a nerd, he thought, bemused. He had known this day was coming and spent some time on the internet researching things. Most of the sites had been informative, although a few had made blood rush so quickly to his face he'd almost gotten a nosebleed. All of them had made him feel uncomfortable, at first, but he'd learned what he needed to know. In theory, anyway. Now it was time to put that knowledge to the test. Shaking on the couch and undressed from the waist down, Elly somehow felt more exposed than she had with his other half. His position nestled between her legs had a lot to do with it, but when she felt his fingers gently exploring she sighed. She wasn't really prepared for more than this, however, and gasped loudly in a moment. The most delicious sliding motion was added to the shallow thrust of a careful fingertip. The teasing burn in her belly flared outrageously at the new sensation and she let out a loud, cat-like cry. Jackson couldn't look up as much as he wanted to and he didn't stop what he was doing to speak. He hummed softly instead, one finger moving slowly, mimicking what his body yearned to do in a gentle mimicry of sex. His tongue lapped delicately around the hard-to-find female pleasure center, sometimes pausing to use his lips as well to kiss the small button as best as he was able. 

"Jack-k..!" Elly was beside herself. Never before had she felt anything like this and she lost herself, forgetting where she was and who lived in the rooms all around them. Her cries were very loud, and it was a good thing both were too occupied with what was happening to hear the raucous cheering from the students in the rooms around them. She was also highly flattering, which made many of the guys raise their eyebrows at each other. "That's so good, Jackson, you're so... good..." He pressed on, trying to get the perfect spots and loving the feel of her hands threading through his dark hair, pulling him towards her. He did try to draw things out, but the new pleasure was so much that she was overcome long before he was done teasing her. The sound of her whispering his name over and over again in a mix of joy and unfeigned awe caused him to shiver. He swallowed, suddenly aware that his throat was dry, and wobbled back to sit on his haunches. His pale young lady was draped backwards on the couch, her chest heaving. 

He wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand and sighed shakily. "Relax a little," he told her quietly. "I'll be right back."

"Mnn." Elly took the time that he used to wash his face off and brush his teeth to do just that. She felt like she was going to melt into the couch. She cleaned herself up a bit, too, with the help of some wipes she carried in her purse. Both had barely made themselves presentable before there was a loud bang on the door. Jackson suddenly realized how loud they must have been. He flew out of the bathroom, his face as red as could be, his head filled with thoughts on how he could handle this. The guys around him were all... well, such guys. This would prove to be extremely embarrassing. He steeled himself and opened the door after a peek to see if Elly was all right. 

"Oh...." Shit, he thought, dismayed. A huge bull-man in a tight-fitting shirt stood menacingly in the doorway, staring down at the much smaller human. "Manny," he choked weakly. "Hi." Manny blew steam out from his nostrils and stamped on the ground with one foot. Jackson jumped back a little, his face paling at the sight of his biggest bully in High School. He hadn't even known the minotaur was enrolled; what was he doing here?

"Hey, guess who was visiting," Heath announced somewhat snarkily from behind the big monster. 

"Uh..."

"Ha!" Manny lowed with good humor, surprising Jackson and causing Elly to jump. "I gotta say, way to go, normie!" He slapped him on the back, causing Jackson to stagger. "Next time, get a room, though, eh?" He mooed again with laughter when he saw both their faces.

"Erk."

"Yeah, cuz," Heath added, "I don't think the guys in this dorm are gonna question your - ah - abilities -- in certain areas from now on." He stuck his head in and winked at Elly. "You've got some good lungs, girl." The door shut, leaving Jackson half bent over with a flaming red face and an expression that would have been hilarious if not for the situation. 

"Oh, dear," Elly gasped.

"Erk," Jackson squeaked.

"We've definitely got to be more careful from now on."

He held up a trembling hand, then half-collapsed on the couch in a few strides. His third, muffled "erk" seemed to agree with her.


	11. The Hotel

"Ohhhh my gosh, it's huge!" Elly gaped in awe, the heavy bag in her arms forgotten. She would have stared for awhile longer if Jackson hadn't bumped into her from behind.

"Oof!"

"Yerk!" She stumbled into the hotel room, sticking one arm out to steady herself. Her bag flopped onto the floor.

"Sorry." Her boyfriend chuckled nervously and stuck his head past the doorframe. "Oh, crap, it's bigger than it looked on the site!"

"No kidding," Elly sighed. She bounced a few times on the bed, still taking everything in. Jackson lifted the suitcase he'd brought and set it down beside her duffel bag. He closed the door and locked it, then placed the antique key carefully on a sideboard.

"Well, we've got a lot of time before tonight." He walked over to a door along the side of the suite and nodded when he saw it was the bathroom. "I'm going to wash up. Maybe we can call for room service or something."

"Sounds good to me. I'm too tired to even move." She flicked her ears back. "Even my butt is sore as heck from sitting for that long..."

He laughed as he slipped a comfortable-looking robe off a hanger nearby. "You call, then. You know what I like."

"M'kay. I don't need to shower... I'm just going to change." She reached for the old-fashioned phone near the bedside table. "Don't take too long." He blushed and she giggled wickedly.

Jackson closed the door behind him firmly and then slumped on the other side, exhaling shakily. This first night didn't have anything planned; they'd arrived early for the Music Festival and it didn't start for another day. They'd discussed it and decided to plan it this way so they would have time together, since when the festival began he'd probably have to give way to his other personality. Jackson liked music - especially when his girl sang -- but any fast music louder than 90 decibels and poof! Out came Hyde, goodbye Jekyll. He sighed as he pulled off his sneakers, then set them neatly aside.

Wait - I haven't gotten any fresh clothes out. Just this robe. He choked a little. What was he thinking? This trip wasn't about him getting laid. He grimaced as he thought he'd been sort of expecting ... well, something. They had the place to themselves, for one, and it was gorgeous! The perfect sort of romantic getaway. He'd also arranged for a few surprises that might leave her a bit wobbly in the knees (at least he desperately hoped so).

"I forgot my clothes," he called out as a warning. When she said nothing he shrugged and opened it, meaning to quickly grab a plain shirt and some shorts for hanging around the room. His jaw dropped.

"I knew you did." She smiled beatifically at him and gestured with one arm. There was a small stack on the bed. She'd gotten them out for him. That wasn't what had gotten his attention, though. Jackson had never seen Elly in anything other than modern, Western style clothing. He didn't know what she wore to relax in, and was shocked to see her resting sideways on the large bed in a silky kimono with her hair down. It was pretty, lavender with yellow butterflies and belted at the waist with a soft yellow tie with purple thread running through it.

"Th- thanks." He picked up the clothes and wobbled back into the bathroom.

"I wonder what's gotten into him now," she murmured to herself. "Oh well." She'd ordered the food and it would be awhile before they got it. She laid back on the bed and waited for him to be finished so they could talk. She wasn't really worried about them staying a few nights together, but she had some concerns. Most of them were about Holt. I'm not sure if he's going to be able to control himself, she thought, her brow furrowing slightly. I'm not sure I can control him, either, for that matter. If Jackson's other half decided he was going to do something, he did it. He was a hasty and sometimes didn't think things all the way through. That could be a problem if he gets too insistent, especially when we're sleeping in the same room. Her train of thought broke off as she smelled the sweet smell of showery steam. Jackson had come out and was placing his old clothing in a bin by the side of the bathroom. He was wearing what she'd picked out for him, a pair of soft black sweatpants and a plain yellow shirt.

"I love the fact that we get laundry service," he smiled.

"We better," she laughed. "It costs enough."

"Yep." He sat on the bed next to her. "But you're worth it."

She sniffed happily. "Mmm." He smelled better than usual like he'd used some fancy soap, and she felt a happy little thrill that this was the first time she'd seen him fresh out of the shower. He had also taken his contacts out and was wearing his thick-rimmed glasses, which made him look studiously adorable. She sat up and leaned against him.

He curled a somewhat shaky arm around her. "You look pretty," he said simply.

"Aw." She nuzzled his neck. "Well, you're handsome. And you smell good."

"No fair, you went one better than me."

"I'm allowed to."

He blew a raspberry and she laughed. "The food's going to be a bit. The restaurant downstairs is packed, and they make all the dishes there, so."

"Hmm." He looked around the palatial surroundings. "This really is opulent. I mean, I'm not even sure what's in the other room."

"The hot tub."

"Ohhhh." His eyes widened. "Now I remember. Wait, it's in a room? Aren't they uh, placed outside all the time?"

"It's like an indoor pool area, kind of. You can see it later."

"Later?" He blinked as she reached over to brush his blond-tinted bangs off his forehead.

"Yes, later. As is not now. You're busy now." She rolled around and suddenly he had a very soft, silky-clad young woman half-underneath him. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and placed an arm alongside, flipping himself easily over. Now he really was laying on top of her, and he made sure that she could feel how her teasing was making him react. "Oh, my."

"How much time before dinner?" He kissed the side of her neck.

"Um - half an hour, I think."

"You think?"

"Kind of hard to think when you're - Jackson!" She gasped when she felt a palm slide up her leg, then chuckled wryly at her own reaction. "Okay, I knew I was pushing things."

He snorted. "'Things', she says." He pushed his glasses back up on his nose.

She wriggled underneath him as his hand turned ticklish. "No fair!"

"Hey, you started it. Plus, we only have a half an hour. I'm not going to get too serious, or our food'll get cold."

"Cold?"

"Damn straight." He squeezed her once before letting her go. "If I have a choice of you or food, it's going to be you first."

"Not if my stomach has anything to say about that."

"Did you order dessert?"

"Oh, please don't make that joke."

He rolled his eyes. "Wasn't going to be a joke..."

"We'll see."


	12. Feels Like the First Time

It was quiet except for the faint tick of the clock on the wall and some vehicles outside. They were up high enough so that the bustle and commotion of Boo York didn't disturb them, but Jackson kept tossing and turning on the lavish couch he lay on. Finally he gave up.

"I can't sleep," he groaned dismally, one arm flopping off his makeshift bed.

Elly evidently couldn't, either, because she answered him right away. "Well, come over here." She threw the sheets back on the bed.

"Uh..." Jackson placed his glasses on and peered over. "That might not be such a good idea, you know."

"You want a written invitation?" Elly asked him archly. "It's okay."

"Y- you sure?" He stood at the side staring at the spot she'd made for him. "Honestly, I feel less sleepy already. Way less."

"For now. C'mere."

He sighed. "I tried to warn you." He stretched his arms over his head, yawned, then climbed in, wriggling down under the sheets. "Wow, this is a lot nicer."

"Told you." She snuggled close and laid an arm across his chest. "Now, for the serious stuff." She paused for dramatic effect while he gulped nervously. "Do you really wear button-down pajamas to bed?"

The glare he gave her made her chuckle. "Elly."

"I'm serious."

"Yes."

"It's not because of the situation?"

"Nope." His cheeks were burning. "I really do. Is that weird?"

"Nope." She matched his tone perfectly. "S'cute."

A huge yawn stifled any retort he may have made, and he once again admitted defeat. "Okay. Good night, then."

"Good night."

She woke a few hours later to find a pair of earnest blue eyes staring at her. There was warmth, and an arm curled comfortably about her waist. Elly blinked sleepily. "Hnnn... Jacky?"

"Uh huh."

"M'what time is it?"

"Err, I can't see that far without my glasses. But it's dark out." He ducked his head. "Sorry if I woke you." His arm squeezed a little tighter. "You were all the way on the other side of the bed."

"Nah. I think I just woke up."

"Good," he murmured with a curious tone in his voice, and unexpectedly pulled her so close against him that she gasped. He wriggled one of his legs between hers and brazenly nudged at her sex while his mouth pressed against her own. Shocked at his boldness, Elly checked his cheek for that telltale tattoo but saw nothing. She relaxed in his embrace, the warm little glow she felt starting to turn into a serious burn in her lower belly. After awhile, Jackson slipped his tongue slowly from between her lips and caught a great breath of air. Neither spoke, both breathing heavily for a moment and staring into each other's eyes. And then, in yet another daring move, he pulled his leg out from between hers and rolled over on top of her.

"Yes." Elly reached out to grasp his shoulder blades and pull him down against her. This time he hesitated, uncertain about how much weight he should lay on the young woman under him. He eventually settled for propping himself up on his arms and laid his lower half directly on hers. A soft sound escaped him as he felt her legs wrap around his, then a moan when she tightened them. Clothing was removed from Elly first, since she wore a simple robe, and his hands shook a little when he saw she wore nothing underneath. His hands caressed her breasts with a tenderness that nearly drove her to tears. He was always gentle, but this felt very different. It was more stimulating, a teasing flutter of fingertips and light tracing as if he wanted to cover every inch of her sensitive skin. She threw her head back, drawing in air, and then cried out as she felt his warm mouth settle on her nipple. Eyes closed, Jackson ran his tongue around, feeling the tightened nub of flesh and tasting the faint taste of her perfume. Elly cried out again and caught the back of his head in her hands when he began to suckle. He was having a difficult time because all the sounds she was making excited him terribly. And, of course, she had begun to touch him everywhere she could, including a delicious rubbing on his rear that he couldn't ignore. He broke with a moist sound from the other breast he had switched to some time ago.

"I can't," he gasped apologetically. "I can't... please," his voice grew thicker as he struggled to speak. "Touch me," he begged, giving his hips a little thrust for emphasis.

"Take these off," she murmured, raising the waistband of his pants. He nodded absently and struggled out of them in such a hurry that she covered her mouth to hide a smile. Once nude, he seemed to become shy again but she ignored this, gently sliding a hand down his stomach. She trailed a finger suggestively past his navel and Jackson jerked wildly.

"Elly," he groaned, his head drooping forward.

"Damn," she sighed. "You're sexy when you're pushed to your limits." She paused. "Let's see how far I can go, then, until you break."

"Elly!" His voice rose when she encircled the tip of his stiff member, tugging gently. It took all he had not to scream and he shuddered instead, his arms feeling weaker as she teased him. After a few moments he besieged her with kisses, his breath hot and his mouth hotter, passionately using his tongue for all he was worth. Her hand felt so good around him, better than before, for with no restraint she was exploring him in ways that were driving him wild. Her fingers rubbed, dipped, and caressed, even going so far as to slip a tiny bit inside him. He had known this excited some men, but had never thought he would be one of them. The pleasurable shock that ran the length of his bobbing erection convinced him, however. His hand eagerly sought the warmth of her sex to dip inside, testing her reaction. When he heard her sigh his name, he knew. "I... I want to..." She wordlessly lifted her legs up, blushing as she exposed where he would need to enter. Her hands now gripped his upper back, and he could feel her trembling.

Yet he paused. "Uh..."

"It's safe," she said quietly. "Please, Jackson, I want you."

"Oh my god." He shook himself all over, hard. "Okay." The tip touched her body and he closed his eyes. "Ah, ha..." One deep breath and he pushed forward. He almost pushed himself completely off when he heard her cry out, but she wrapped her legs around him with a firm shake of her head.

"No, no, just wait... minute." She frowned, then wriggled a little. He felt himself slip a little deeper inside and she whimpered.

"Did I hurt you?" Pleasure aside - and he could very hardly think of anything else it was so great -- he was worried.

"No - well, yes, a little." She smiled and stroked his upset face. "But I'm adjusting." Jackson considered for a minute, then had an idea. He pulled back in spite of what she said, moving forward again only to rub the head of his member at her slick entrance. She gasped, and he moved faster until she was tossing her head back and forth in abandon. Then he thrust once more, slowly, partially. And drew back.

Forward.

Back, in a little more. And repeat...

Jackson's pleasure was doubled by her rapturous cries as he made love to her. He held her as close as he could while he moved, his body rising and falling in an act as old as time. He lost track of anything, of everything, only listening for her breathy moans and trying to duplicate what made her sound more excited. In the course of that, his own body's reaction was not long coming. Jackson kissed her deeply, words failing him in the heat of the moment and he felt her quivering around him, inside and out. His own orgasm was so intense he strained forward, thrusting as hard as he could. His mind wanted to fill her as much as he could with his essence, his love, his need for her. The several short bursts released were so powerful that he flopped forward when finished, completely spent in every sense of the word.

Neither spoke, nor felt they had to. Both were tired, sweaty, and sticky from their exertions but despite this they fell asleep again, Jackson curling an arm around her from behind.


End file.
